Life Beyond Death
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: When the Queen of New York and her "assistant" encounter Sookie Stackhouse, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TRUE BLOOD!**

Chapter One: Hunger

The night came in like a serpent slithering into its hole. It was quite dark tonight, and the streets were all gleaming with neon lights. People were strutting up and down the street in search of nightlife, a good drink or a quick lay. As I sat up on the rooftop and listened to all of the sounds of the city, I sighed contently and breathe in the different scents around me.

"Ah, New York City," I heaved as I stretched wildly. I just woke up and I was completely energized from a long day's rest. Suddenly, as I looked down, I saw a group of people walks towards the bar, and I got a craving. My fangs glistened in the moonlight at the smell of my favorite treat, Brazilian blood.

"Mmm, Brazilian. Damn I haven't had that in a while." I moaned, dying for the taste. I mean, how long can a vampire enjoy drinking Tru Blood without fancying a good, _human_ meal? I quickly shuffled down the stairs and into the bar, hoping that I would catch a quick meal.

I own the Tainted Lotus, an illegal S&M bar that has been open for years now. People from all over come here to see beautiful men and women performing lustful routines, a great drink or to be dominated by me. Tonight, I'm hoping that some attractive, young, Brazilian college girl will come in and let me take care of her, and trust me, _I _will.

The people were all dancing together closely, their bodies releasing heat and sexual tension. I continued to scan the room until I found a desirable target. The girl was what I wanted and more. She had beautiful, tanned skin and a curvy body. Her hair was black and luscious, but her eyes were sexy and captivating. Oh how I wanted to ravish her. I approached the girl and instantly glamoured her. I wasn't in the mood for any games. I needed it now.

"Follow me," I whispered, gesturing to her in a com hither motion. She silently followed me into an empty hallway and down a flight of stairs. I moaned to myself as I fantasized about having her strapped down to the table, sucking her everywhere and having my way with her. As my glance shifted from the torture table to her, I couldn't contain myself. I pulled her into a passionate kiss and pushed her onto the table. I strapped her down onto the table and began to kiss heavily at her skin. She squirmed under me. "My, aren't we _eager _tonight?" I moaned, scraping my fangs against her inner thigh, she moaned.

"Ah, fuck, just do me." She moaned, her beautiful voice teasing my ears. Ugh I wanted it. I chuckled and began to nip and lick lightly at her panties, causing her moan aloud. As I slowly fondled her breasts I liked playfully at her inner thigh and then prepared myself to feed.

"Don't worry, my dear, this won't hurt much." I said tenderly. Without haste, I sank my fangs into her skin, tasting the sanguine treat that I had been yearning for the past month. When I tasted it, I wanted to cry at how sweet it was. It was as if my body came from the sensation the coursed through my body. The girl moaned as I began to suck harder, and I probed her entrance with my fingers to sooth the pain (whatever pain she may have).

Suddenly, as she was becoming louder and louder, the door flew open, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Naomi, we need you- _oh _Kami, I didn't know that you were, uh, _busy._" Haru said as he walked towards the door. I released my fangs from her bruised inner thigh and looked up coldly at him. You see, Haru is my "assistant" (boy toy) that I acquired during my world travels. He was only nineteen, and he was very intelligent and sexy, but he lacks common sense.

"It's Your Highness, and yes I am busy. Run along, I need to get back to my affairs." I hissed. He gulped/

"But Your Highness, the Magister is here." I quickly rose up from the table and released the girl, shoving her towards Haru.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get the people out of here." I yelled. He nodded in fear and escorted the girl upstairs. I wiped my lips of the bloody residue and went off to make myself more presentable for the Magister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Maker

By the time I went upstairs from changing my clothes, the bar was free of all humans (except for Haru, of course). The Magister and his henchmen were sitting on couches in the main room of the bar, admiring and staring at all the sexual paraphernalia. Clad in a silken black dress, I tried to approach the Magister as confidently as I could, though deep down I was completely nervous. I mean, what could possibly be his purpose for showing up here unannounced?

When he saw me, he gave me an angry smirk. I smiled to add levity to the situation.

"Why hello, Magister, it's a pleasure to-"

"Cut the bullshit, Ekwueme. You know damn well why we're here." He hissed, causing Haru to jump a little in his place. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean _we_? Don't you always bring your henchmen wherever you go?"

"Looks like you've got some place here," a familiar, female voice chimed from a small hallway. I looked towards the voice to discover Nan Flanagan twirling a whip, the most annoying bitch of the American Vampire League. She's been up my ass about things for the past decade.

The blonde bitch walked over to the couch and softly planted herself onto the seat, crossing her nice, slender legs at the point where her pencil skirt ended. She looked at me with great intrigue.

"Why are you and Nan here? I haven't violated any codes for the past three years, and I have been paying you my monthly dues in order to keep this place open. What the hell could you possibly want from me?" I asked angrily. She huffed.

"On the contrary, you have been breaking a couple of codes of conduct. Firstly, we've been keeping a record of your… ehem… _feeding _patterns, and there have been a lot of police reports that several people that have visited _your _establishment are leaving with many bite marks. You and I very well know that you can't be that forthcoming of our race. Secondly, one of your 'regular meals' happens to belong to another vampire, and he is quite upset about this." I threw up my hands in disgust.

"Well, how am I supposed to know if a human belongs to another vampire? Hell, I'm hungry too!"

"Well, Mr. Ekwueme isn't too happy about this." The Magister chimed with an evil grin. I was frozen in my tracks. Ekwueme, Nweke "Marcus" Ekwueme was my maker and husband that I have been trying to run away from since he turned me. Though he knows we are separated, he still wants to be with me and keep some sort of control over me.

"I can't face him. Not now. I will, however, write him an apologetic note." I sighed.

"He is requesting to discuss this with you in person." Really? Oh, come on! This was totally a setup. Out of all people, why did _his _human come to _my _establishment in the first place?

"Well, he's getting a letter because I am not going all the way to Duchess County to see him. He's got it totally twisted. Now if you'll excuse us, my partner and I were just busy wit-" I was cut off by the Magister throwing onto the grown and pressing the silver covering on the bottom of his cane against my throat.

"When your maker beckons you, you go. Understood?" he asked sternly, making sure that the metal burned enough to get his point across. I nodded quickly, and he released me. Nan looked up at me when she was sure that I regained my composure.

"Actually, you don't have to go to Poughkeepsie to see Mr. Ekwueme. He is residing in his Soho brownstone for the winter. I suggest you go within the next day. Well, that concludes our meeting. Until we meet again, Naomi." Nan, the Magister and his henchmen both exited the bar. I began to rub the painful spot on my neck and walked over to Haru, who was scared shitless of what had transpired. I slapped him across the face.

"You idiot," I snarled, getting closer to him. He backed up onto the bar and then looked deeply into my eyes with anger.

"What the fuck was that for? You can't be taking your frustration out on me, ne. No one told you to be a slut and feed off of some other vampire's bitch." He growled back. I was shocked. He's never called me a slut before! Normally I would be pissed about this, but at the same time it kind of turned me on. Why doesn't he talk to me that way more often?

He was taken aback by my silence. I then caught him off guard by crashing our lips together, pushing him into the bar counter. We began to grope and nip at each other. I moaned as he began to suck at my neck. Oh I love when he does that. Suddenly, he just stopped. He pushed me off of him and began to walk towards the front door. He stopped to put on his motorcycle helmet and jacket. I get him a confused and angry look.

"Where the hell are you going? You're just gonna leave me here horny?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes as he clipped his helmet.

"I'm going to the house, and you need to go see your maker. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He said, going off to mind his business. I growled and then stormed off down the street to Soho.

Marcus was always a man that wanted nice things. He always had the best cars, the best houses and the best service. He considered himself to be the best, I guess. When I saw his Soho home from the outside I could tell that nothing about him changed. I stepped to the door and knocked on it vigorously, hoping that someone would open it soon. After two seconds of waiting, Marcus opened it, revealing himself to be as sexy as ever.

He was only clad in a pair of black, silken boxer briefs, his well toned chest and stomach exposed. His head was nicely shaved, and his stubble was neat. He gave me a mischievous grin and gestured for me to come in.

I followed him into the ornate home, not even bothering to speak. When we reached a sitting room, he sat down in a chair facing away from a lit fireplace, and I sat down in across from him on the couch. He spread his legs wider to expose the outline of his large, thick hardened cock and looked dead in my eyes. I felt myself become aroused by this site, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hmph, I see you're happy to be here. Hello to you too, my dear." He said coyly. I ignored it.

"I came to apologize for feeding off of your human, since you begged for me to apologize in person. Now what else do you want me to do, give you head?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled at the thought.

"That would be pretty nice actually, especially since I'm _so _horny right now. Mmm, I miss you." He moaned, placing his hand on his thigh. Seeing this, I began to play along with his arousal.

"What do you miss about me, hmm?" I asked. He moaned.

"I miss seeing you every day, teaching you things, the way you felt on my cock." He groped himself through his underwear, and it drove me crazy, causing my fangs to reveal themselves.

"I want you so bad right now it's killing me. " I sighed. He then got up from his seat and walked over to me, pulling me up from the couch. He walked me over to the fireplace and laid me down in front of it.

"Since you did feed on my human, you owe me something." He growled, kissing passionately on the lips. The sensation was so electrifying that it reminded me of the first time we kissed and the first time we made love.

"And what would that be?" I gasped. He chuckled as he ripped off all of my clothing, and he nipped, sucked and licked at my skin.

"I want to take advantage of you, have my way with you all night long. I want to fuck you right in front of this fire and make you beg for more." He began to stroke my core with his fingers. I moaned as he kissed more and more at my hot skin.

Marcus slowly pulled down his underwear, an optical tease that made me antsy. After he was completely naked, he threw me onto my back and thrusted into me without warning. I cried out passionately at the fullness of my core.

"Ah, Marcus, give it to me." I panted. He looked deeply into my eyes and thrusted harder, and our bodies were meshing together. He kissed my lips and bit them when he tried to stifle a moan. His lusty pecks felt like heaven against my heated skin.

"Oh, you're so nice and tight." He growled, his deep voice sending me closer to the edge. As my body prepared for its release I began to rock my hips into his. He moaned at the feeling and began to angle his thrusts at my sweet spot. I was close.

"Mmm, baby you like that? Tell me." He whispered. I looked away from him. I couldn't tell him. I felt guilty for even letting him do this to me. I love Haru, but then again, he _does _know that I do this.

"Yes, Marc-ughs! Don't stop!" I cried as he pounded me. He chuckled as he continued to thrust into me roughly.

"Yes, come for me baby." He whispered with a kiss. I couldn't contain myself. My body released in electrical jolts of intense pleasure, and I couldn't stop screaming and moaning. I haven't felt this good since the last night we made love before I left him.

As we both came down from our climax he rolled off of me and kissed me passionately, softly caressing my cheek.

"Ifunaya." He said while cuddling against me. I looked down at the carpet and sighed. Hearing the words "I love you" sounded right, but it didn't feel right. In my heart, I knew that I loved Haru, but I had no choice.

"Ifunaya."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone it's Momo. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my fanfiction. I truly appreciate it. Please read and review this, I want to hear what you have to say about this fanfic, and if you have any questions comments or suggestions, feel free to state those as well. Thank you!**

**Smooches**

**~Momo**

Chapter Three: The True Meaning of Home

As we laid in front of the fireplace enjoying the last minutes of the evening, we said nothing to each other. We were both enshrouded by a beaver fur blanket, and our naked bodies laid side-by-side. Suddenly, I turned over and saw him drifting off to sleep.  
>"Hey, bilie nu ura (wake up). You can't be falling asleep in here; the sun's almost up." I whispered softly into his ear, nudging him. He stirred and then looked into my eyes.<br>"I know, but you know how I like to bask in the afterglow after we make love."He sighed giving me a passionate kiss on the cheek. He flipped me onto my stomach and began kissing the skin on the back of my neck. I shuttered at the feeling.  
>"Well, mmm-did you like it?" I asked coyly as I felt his soft and skilled lips and tongue go lower and lower. He moaned quietly and began to softly caress the sensitive skin of my ass.<br>"I loved it. You're so good at what you do, you know?" Suddenly I got an odd feeling and had to ask him this question.  
>"Marcus, do you love me?" I asked quietly. He stopped his actions and brought our faces closer. "He rubbed my cheek.<br>"Of course I love you. You know, for the past ten years I've been worried sick about you! I heard that you were living alone!" I gave him a look of disgust.  
>"Do you honestly think that I, the vampire queen of this state, would be in danger? Trust me, I can handle my shit." I mused. He chuckled hardily and gave me another passionate kiss. I accepted it, but it made me feel so dirty internally.<br>"So, my love, shall we retire to the coffins now?" He asked. I sleepily nodded my head, and he picked me up, carrying me to the bedrooms downstairs.  
>This whole situation, for once has made me feel like I'm… <em>cheating<em> on Haru, and I've never felt that way with the other people I've slept with in outside of our relationship. Maybe it's because I still harbor feelings for Marcus, and I didn't have any for those other people. Maybe I still don't know who I am truly in love with.

Haru POV

I hated when she didn't come home. I hated lying alone in bed at night, waiting for her to either finish up with one of her clients or just waiting for her to come home in general. I loved being with Naomi, and it hurts me to not be with her.

This morning, before I rushed out of the door to my psychology class, I was saddened. The counter was unusually empty. Before the sun rises, Naomi would always write a little note to jumpstart my day and keep me pumped because she couldn't see me during the day. Oh how I cherished every message ranging from "Kick-ass at your fencing meet" to just plain old "I love you". But today there were no I love you's or inspirational messages about fencing meets and school. All there was, was the shiny and clean granite of the counter.

You know, looking back, my friends were right. I should have settled for one of those college girls, you know, those hot, blonde, big-titted chicks that practically _throw _themselves at you. I could have been happy, and I could actually do things during the daytime with her without covering all the windows or being in complete darkness. But I settled for a two-hundred year old woman. I missed being a _normal _human being, but then again, I owe Naomi the world. After all, she's the reason why I was able to come back to the states and go to Pace.

XxX

When I finally got home, it was six o'clock, and the temperature was dropping. The night sky was full of snow clouds, just waiting to pound us all with its blizzard-like wrath. Thank god she decided to close in case of inclement weather. Whistling happily, I turned the key into the doorknob and walked into the door, hoping to hear her singing "Sleepyhead" along with the track blasting through all the rooms. But there was none of that. The house looked just the way I left it; tidy and quiet. You see, I _know _when Naomi is or has been somewhere. If she were here, something would have been lying on the floor, whether it was a pile of clothes or papers. She was just that messy. Also, if there was a smell of coffee, then she was definitely in the house because she loves coffee. Oh, I know so much about her yet I don't even see her half the time.

Now this is why I hated coming home to an empty house. When she is not around, I get the heebie-jeebies and start to worry about one of her "friends" popping up and trying to _feed _on me, as they call it. Her maker, that Marcus character, especially scares me. One time, Naomi and I were sharing the most awesome and pleasurable intimate moment ever, and he just pops in through one of the windows and watches us as if he had permission to in the first place. When she's not around, he also likes to threaten me by taunting me about how he would castrate me. I mean, one could _never _be too safe with a vampire, but to hell with that, I guess I found a newfangled form of safety when I fell in love with her.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch the weather. Flipping the channels, I stopped when I saw a man clad in a parka and hat standing in front of the weather map.

"Geez, isn't it so cold out there people? Tonight we expect at least four inches of snow that will become a foot in the morning. We suggest that you stay indoors and have enough supplies in case of power outages." He pointed at some diagrams as I felt my eyes begin to droop. _Uh, this is too damn boring_, I thought as my body drifted off to sleep. Suddenly I heard a loud stomp, and a body quickly straddled me to the couch. I looked up to see the object of my emotional anguish and affection: Naomi.

"Doushita, Haru? Did you miss me?" She asked with a chime, attempting to plant a kiss on my lips, but I avoided her. This appalled her.

"You're damn right I missed you." I said angrily. Her smile was completely changed into a look of anger.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you? I step out to do something, and you just completely go into bitch mode." She said as she got off of me and sat across from me in a chair. I sat up.

"Someone. You went to do _someone _not something. I hardly see you, yet you can go out and fuck every Tom, Dick, Harry and Lisa you want to. Yeah, don't even worry about me. Just go out and have a _great _time like you always do." I spat. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you see enough." She retorted.

"You call fucking and watching T.V. spending time? Really? You only do stuff and invest time in things when it solely benefits you! You don't give a rat's ass about how I feel!" She looked down at the floor. She twiddled her thumbs.

"Haru, I really love you. I really do, and of course I care about how you feel." She approached me and captured me in a loving embrace. I wanted to fight back at first, but then I gave in and hugged her tightly. She kissed me passionately, groping and grabbing me places that aroused me to no end. I wanted to stop her. Oh, how I wanted to just throw her off of me, but I couldn't. I wanted her. It was if she glamoured me without staring intently into my eyes.

I picked her up bridal style and rushed her into our bedroom, and only we and God know what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Thoughts

Haru POV

I was right. We fucked. We fucked like there was no tomorrow. It felt _so _good, but at the same time it was one of the worst things I could have possibly done in a while. Here I was trying to prove a point to her about how infidelity affects me, and then we're back to square one. I honestly don't know what to do at this point.

When I came back from my shower, I saw Naomi still lying in bed, her body still glistening with the sweat from our previous activities. I walked over to the mirror proceeded to dry my hair with a hand towel.

"You know, if I didn't have any sense, I would have already made you mine." She said. I looked back at her and saw her reading a rather old-looking book. I paused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She scoffed.

"Don't be an ass. You know _very _well what I mean. The only thing holding me back is that you have a gift that shouldn't go waste."

"Oh and let's not forget that I apparently have _amazing_ tasting blood." I mumbled with a chuckle as I combed through my hair. She growled.

"I don't get what's with you lately. You're never happy, you don't want to spend time, and you _always _make it seem like that that only reason why I even want to have a relationship with you is because of your blood. You're completely irrational." She spat, sitting up in bed. I threw down the comb and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Ok, let's be honest here. I'm fucking tired of your games. Every night, whether it be at the club or at home, you stroll in thinking that I'm going to be a little bitch at your ever beckoning call, and meanwhile I have to watch you fuck other men and women right in front of me! Oh I just think it's _fantastic _how considerate you are of me!"

"Haru, we've been through this already. I told you that what I do at and for work is strictly business. You've seemed to have gotten it twisted." she said softly, rubbing her head in frustration. At this point I wanted to just scream.

"Oh," I began, "then I guess that getting fucked by your Maker while you have a somewhat clueless boyfriend, lover or whatever the hell you wanted to call him, waiting at home for you is strictly business too, ne? I guess I'm not the only one getting things twisted," I threw on a pair of boxer briefs and got onto the bed. I turned off my lamp and drifted off to sleep; not even bothering to say goodnight. Oh well, she deserves it.

Naomi POV

I feel like such a whore now. I never realized how much I was with other people; how _open _and eager I was to having sex with countless partners, and the person I truly love I standing on the sidelines just taking all of this in. How shitty of me.

But what made me hurt more was the fact that I slept with Marcus, someone I completely knew over all those other countless people in a sea of sex partners and meals. Poor Haru. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to leave me tomorrow.

The night after, we were stuck in the house together because of the terrible snow storm. I watched the snow from the window and was mesmerized by how the white flurries pelted the ground, covering it in mounds and mounds of stones. Suddenly, I got a marvelous idea. I hopped up from the window seat and ran upstairs to the atrium, where Haru was doing his homework. I slowly approached him and sat across from him on the window seat. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, giving me the cold shoulder. I gave a small smile and then cleared my throat.

"You know," I began awkwardly and nervously, "it's rather pretty out." I said, hoping he caught my drift.

"Naomi, we're not going to play in the snow right now," he responded harshly. I sulked.

"Haru, I just wanted to suggest it because it'd be a fun way for us to get out of the house, and there wouldn't be any sex involved." I chimed. He sighed.

"I'm doing my homework." Ugh, this really won't do. I stood up from my seat, I snatched the books out of his hands and dragged him down the stairs and threw his coat and shoes to him. I put on my coat, boots and cloves and stood by the door. Haru didn't even budge.

"So are you gonna put your shit on, or are you gonna just sit there and fantasize about doing your psych homework all night?" I asked. He shook his head angrily, and like a child throwing a tantrum, he threw on his coat and shoes and busted out of the door. I gave a small laugh and smile and waltzed out of the door after him.

Haru continued to march down the street, not even bothering to wait for me. Seems like he's forgotten about my inhumane speed.

I sped up to meet him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how's it going?" I joked. He huffed and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Can't you see that I just want to take a peaceful walk alone?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I saw you alone, and it's dark, cold and snowing, so I figured that I would accompany you." I said. He looked at me and huffed angrily again, but then he stopped himself to think for a minute. His stare went from cold and angry to loving and sympathetic. He took his hand in mine and continued on to lead me somewhere.

"Let's walk to Starbucks; I kinda want coffee and pound cake." He chimed with a smile.

"I remember when you first got me to try pound cake. I wasn't a fan, but I'll probably get a caramel frap and call it a night."

(At Starbucks…)

As we were sitting in front of the window, sipping our drinks and he was eating his beloved pound cake, we were chatting about life (no pun intended).

"So, December's here in a couple of days, and I was wondering what you were planning to do for Christmas." I asked as I watched the snow a bit. He stretched.

"I kinda want to go back to Japan to see my family. I miss them. My mother called yesterday, and she asked me to come visit with my 'significant other', and I told her that I would have to speak to you first." He said while sipping his coffee. I looked down at the table to think. I mean, it was a nice gesture that his mother and family want to meet me, but the whole situation would be a little…_awkward _in the long run.

"Well, I think it's a nice thing, but I kinda wanted to spend Christmas just with you… you know, just the two of us." Haru gave me a look of disbelief.

"Naomi, just say it. You think it'd be awkward that I'd be bringing home a vampire to my family, right?" Damn, he's good. I looked at him dead in the eye and moved my face closer to his.

"Dammit, how do you know exactly what I'm thinking, and you can't even read the minds of vampires?" I whispered. He smiled coyly.

"You're an open book. I know _too _much about you." He whispered back, giving me a small peck on the cheek. I smiled back.

"You know, I always wondered how you read minds. Hmm, why don't we play a little game? I'll pick someone here, and you'll read their minds and tell me what they are saying." I said. He nodded in agreement. I scanned the room for a feasible first target, and when I found the perfect person I tapped his shoulder. "There," I began, "that middle-aged woman by the newspaper rack." He looked at the woman and cunningly walked over to the newspaper rack to "read" a paper. As he stood near the rack, I noticed how concentrated he was to get into her thoughts. His dilated pupils were hidden by the pages of the paper, and his eyes were filled with interest. When he was done getting all the information he needed he came back to the table, paper in hand of course, and sat back down.

"Well, Sherlock, what did you find out?" I joked. He reclined back for a second and then brought his face closer to mine again.

"She was worrying about her nineteen-year-old daughter who apparently keeps coming home with bite marks. Does _Mara _ring a bell?" He whispered. I paused for a few, looked back at the woman, and then pitifully looked down at the table.

"Oh fuck, Mara is one of my regulars. Dammit, her blood was pretty good, and she was friggin sexy too. Ok, I don't wanna hear more about that lady. Umm; how about that fine, male server behind the counter?" Haru sucked his teeth.

"I read his mind when we ordered; when he handed me my change." He looked at the man angrily, but then looked back at me.

"Well, what was he thinking? Is it good? Bad?" He was hesitant to respond, but then he just sighed and went on with it.

"He wanted to bang the living daylights out and have you bite him while he does so." He grumbled. Aw, Haru's jealous! How sweet! I looked at the attendant and fantasized about his thoughts. It sounds nice, but I'll pass.

Haru noticed me blanking out and he cleared his throat.

"Hey, let's get out of here." I stated, startled. He nodded and threw our trash out on the way outside. As we were making our way back to the house, he seemed as if he wanted to stop to say something, but he stopped himself from doing so. Each time I would stop as well, but resumed our walk when he did. Finally, after eight times of stopping, and he wanted to stop and go a ninth time, I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Is there anything you have to say?" He gulped.

"You never answered if you would come to Japan with me." I rubbed my face in aggravation but stopped myself from getting angry. I looked back at him and then grinned.

"Well, if it will make you happy," I started, "then yes, I'll go with you to Japan." He gave me the largest smile I've ever seen, and he pulled me into fiery, passionate kiss. Damn, he really is happy, and I want him to stay that way.


End file.
